


I Always Loved You

by CNKsuperwholock80Q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Frens, Best Friends, Bromance, Comforting Dean, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean is kind of emo, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Heartbreak, I'll fix the tags later, M/M, Sam is there for Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNKsuperwholock80Q3/pseuds/CNKsuperwholock80Q3





	I Always Loved You

I always watched you. Not in the creepy way but in the ‘I-wish-I-had-the-courage-to-talk-to-you’ kind of way. We’ve known each other for a few years, we talked quite a bit. We became best friends and I thought there was something more…. But it turns out it was one-sided. I felt more for you in those few months than you felt for me the entire time we knew each other. It started out as a few awkward words spoken when we first met. You did the little thing where you put your arms behind your back and looked down. I remember the day you stopped doing that with me. I felt like a champion who had finally won the prize of your trust. We didn’t talk for a year because we had different classes. But I remember so vividly the day I walked into that school and saw you standing there. You gasped softly and pulled me in for a tight hug. You wouldn’t stop apologising. That was the day I knew you were meant for me. It took me a little while longer but I eventually realised: I was not meant for you.


End file.
